


Dear Diary

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Slow Build, diary entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Dear Diary,My name is Rosamund Mary Watson, but everyone calls me Rosie. I'm 7 years old, and I live at 221B Baker Street with my dad and Papa Sherlock. Dad says to stop calling him that, because "Sherlock and I are not married, and not a couple" but I don't think he really minds.





	1. My Name Is Rosie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlover/gifts).



Dear Diary,

My name is Rosamund Mary Watson, but everyone calls me Rosie. I'm 7 years old, and I live at 221B Baker Street with my daddy and Papa Sherlock. Daddy says to stop calling him that, because "Sherlock and I are not married, and not a couple" but I don't think he really minds.

Papa Sherlock was the one who bought me this ~~jurnal~~ journal. He said it would help me "stimulate my mind and remind me of the important facts", whatever that means.

Daddy and Papa Sherlock are consulting ~~detektives~~  detectives. That means they solve crimes for a living. They also yell alot, but it's mostly excited. Daddy says that Papa Sherlock is a  ~~geenyus~~ ~~jeanus~~ genius. And that Uncle Myc and Aunt Eurus are even smarter. I've never met Aunt Eurus, but Papa Sherlock says she's crazy, and I can see her when I'm older. They all play the violin really good, but Uncle Myc doesn't do it much.

Uncle Myc comes over sometimes with Detective ~~Inspekter~~  Inspector Greg Lestrade, who's name Papa Sherlock keeps forgetting. They argue a lot, but I think they're friends. Greg touches his arm a lot, and gives him those " ~~conserned~~ concerned" looks that Daddy and Papa Sherlock give each other.

We also have a landlady who also makes tea but isn't our housekeeper (she reminds us a lot). Her name is Mrs. Hudson, and Papa Sherlock and Daddy love her a lot. She's their mom.

I don't have a mom. Daddy says that she died saving Papa Sherlock when I was just a baby. He does get into dangerous ~~sichuashuns~~  situations alot. (Papa taught me the word "situations". I like it)

There's also Molly, who comes to see Papa. Sometimes she's alone, or with Greg. Papa really cares about her. She gives Daddy and Papa cases, and they run off, and she stays with me. She's nice, and tells stories, and does puzzles with me.

There's Harry too. She's Daddy's sister. She drinks a lot, and that makes Daddy mad. But they love each other. Siblings have to do that. Like Papa Sherlock and Uncle Myc and Aunt Euros. 

Sometimes Papa Sherlock's parents come over, on Christmas and stuff. 

Then there's The Woman. THE Woman. Irene Adler. She's Papa's friend. I think friend. They text alot, and sometimes do video calls. She's very pretty, and she makes weird jokes that make Daddy try to cover my ears. But Papa laughs. He laughs a lot. Mostly around Daddy.

Daddy has a ~~tatoo~~ tattoo on his wrist. It's a heart shape, and it has names in it. "Mary" (My mom) "Sherlock" (Papa) "Rosie" (Me!)

He says it's the people he loves. Papa says he has one too, but he won't tell me where. He says my name is in it, though. And I know Daddy's is.

Well, it's dinner time, so I have to go.

 

\- Rosie


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Diary,
> 
> Today was a Bad Day.

Dear Diary,

Today was a Bad Day.

Bad Days are different from bad days. Just "bad days" are when Papa Sherock doesn't solve a case, or for Daddy when Harry is drinking, or when "Mycroft got himself hurt again the stupid bloody bastard who does he think he is, a ~~marter~~ martyr? He's the British government and my brother. He's not allowed to die." (That's something I heard Papa say when I was supposed to be asleep.)

But those are just bad days. "Bad Days" are worse.

Papa wasn't at breakfast, which he does sometimes, but Daddy was mad, so I knew it was a Bad Day.

Papa didn't come back all day. Daddy told me he was doing bad things to his body because he was ~~board~~ bored.

I knew when he came home because Daddy started yelling.

I hid under the covers, because Daddy only yells when he means it, and when he means it, it's bad.

i don't like bad days, but i really hate Bad Days.

and papa said only use hate when you really really mean it.

i mean it.

\- Rosie


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Diary,
> 
> Days after Bad Days are good. Not Good, but good.

Dear Diary,

Days after Bad Days are good. Not Good, but good.

Daddy went out and bought ice cream and takeout, and Papa let me sit on his lap while he worked on one of the cases Greg gave him, and then picked me up by the arms and carried me around the flat making airplane noises.

Then Daddy came back, and Uncle Myc was with him, and he didn't flinch nearly so much as last time when I hugged him.

He talked to Papa alone for a while, and when Daddy and I went to give them their ice cream, they were sort of hugging.

When I told Molly that later, she asked how someone 'sort of hugs', and I said that Papa Sherlock was leaning on Uncle Myc, and Uncle Myc had one hand on his back.

Molly said that was really cool, because Uncle Myc doesn't hug anybody.

Then she giggled and said "Well, nobody ~~expect~~  except..." And then she told me a secret that I can't tell anybody.

Then we all sat together and ate ice cream and takeout, and Daddy tickled me until I screamed and Mrs. Hudson came running.

Papa helped me take a bath, and he told me he'd bathe me in ~~asid~~ acid if I didn't stop splashing.

Days after are always good.

It's bed time now, so I have to go. 

-Rosie


	4. Puzzles with Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Diary,
> 
> Today Papa Sherlock and Daddy were out on a case, so Molly came over to watch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, whoops! Sorry about that! I promise to update this thing at LEAST weekly from now on.

Dear Diary,

Today Papa Sherlock and Daddy were out on a case, so Molly came over to watch me. I like Molly. She does puzzles with me, big ones with a ~~thowsand~~ thousand pieces, and tells stories. She has a lot of stories. She works at the ~~morchuarry~~ mortuary. Papa Sherlock told me that means she finds out what made people die. She's very smart.

Today we did a puzzle of a big lake. Molly says I'm better at puzzles than Papa, and Daddy says that's because Papa can't focus on puzzles.

~~Papa can't focus on anything. Not ever.~~

Papa only really focuses on his work, and on Daddy.

And me. ~~Sometimes.~~

I have to leave for dinner.

\- Rosie


End file.
